La promesse est brisée
by Chisana Ran
Summary: C'est le cœur rempli de sentiments qu'Izuku se souvient de ce soir-là. Celui où il a demandé sa bien-aimée Ochaco en mariage. Celui où elle lui a dit oui. Celui où ils étaient si heureux… ! Mais ce n'était qu'un instant, et rien n'est figé dans le temps. Et aujourd'hui, après…ça…Izuku sait bien que même son bonheur, n'était pas gravé dans la pierre.


**Hey ! Aujourd'hui, me voilà avec un os sous le bras ~ Il s'agit d'un IzuOcha, qui, **_**à la base**_**, devait me servir d'exercice pour me remettre au fluff…comment tourner ça…eh bien, ça a foiré XD Mais j'aimais bien le rendu, alors je vous le poste ^^**

**Pour ceux qui voudraient se mettre dans l'ambiance, je vous propose d'écouter la merveilleuse Vera Lynn et son titre « A Nightingale sang in Berkeley Square ». Quoi de mieux qu'une chanson de la WWII qui exprime un amour inconditionnel, une peur incommensurable de perdre l'être aimé bien que cela soit caché, et mélancolie si pure de ce même amour/cette même personne… ? **_**Rien. **_**Les chansons de l'époque étaient si différentes de celle que l'on peut avoir aujourd'hui, si…prenantes !****(Je**** suis clairement née à la mauvaise époque X)) Et puis, celle-ci colle parfaitement à l'OS. Je pourrais en parler des heures, mais bref ! Si vous voulez l'écouter, foncer ~ ^^ (Mais**** pour ceux que ça ne branche pas du tout, partez écouter « White Mustang » de Lana Del Rey, ça fera tout aussi bien le boulot)**

**Merci à mon bêta, Majin, pour son avis constructif et avisé sur ce petit os !**

**Rating :**** J'ai mis T… pour faire court, ça a viré tragédie, et en disant ça j'ai tout dit X) Avancez à vos risques et périls !**

**Disclaimer :**** MHA n'est en aucun cas à moi, les persos appartiennent à Kohei !**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ~ **

* * *

Le sourire d'Ochaco avait été si éclatant ce soir-là, Izuku ne pourrait tout simplement jamais l'oublier. Ses grands yeux bruns avaient brillé d'un bonheur jamais égalé tandis que des larmes de joie roulaient sur ses joues. Cette soirée-là, elle s'était jetée dans ses bras, trop heureuse pour qu'elle puisse se retenir ou se soucier du regard des gens. Ses mains s'étaient tendrement placées sur son cou tandis qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Et dans un geste amoureux, elle colla son front au sien, avant qu'ils ne plongent leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et que le reste du monde s'efface lentement de leur conscience.

Rien ne pourrait jamais égaler ce moment entre eux. Ça avait été si indescriptible, si fort… ! Le simple fait d'y repenser, et Izuku se sentait déjà replonger dans cette ambiance indéfinissable de par la puissance des sentiments qui les avaient envahis tous les deux, qui les avaient totalement submergés.

Izuku la revoyait si distinctement, se collant un peu plus à lui, des perles d'eau salée dévalant son visage dans le même temps où elle lui murmura à l'oreille un seul et unique mot.

_« Oui ! »_

Et ce fut à cet instant que l'apothéose arriva. Ochaco se pencha et l'embrassa, scellant la promesse qu'elle venait de lui faire avec ce mot pourtant si banal. En entendant la réponse de sa bien-aimée, Izuku avait senti ses yeux s'humidifier à son tour alors qu'il soulevait l'élue de son cœur.

Elle lui avait répondu favorablement ! Ça les fit monter si haut tous les deux ! Ni Izuku, ni Ochaco n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir ressentir un jour quelque chose de si prenant…!

C'était de loin le jour le plus heureux de toute sa vie ! La femme qu'il aimait aller enfin être sienne, tout comme il allait enfin devenir sien.

_Ils allaient se marier… !_

Izuku en était certain, cette décision d'épouser Ochaco serait la meilleure qu'il prendrait de toute sa vie. Peu importe ce que l'avenir leur réservait, tant qu'ils se tiendraient aux côtés de l'autre, ils pourraient tout endurer. Aucun obstacle, aucun ennemi ne pourrait se mettre au travers de leur chemin. Ils franchiraient tous les murs que la vie leur imposerait, main dans la main, une simple bague autour du doigt symbolisant le lien qui les unirait, dans la vie comme dans la mort.

Dans un geste d'une douceur sans pareille, simple manifestation physique de tout le respect et l'amour qu'il vouait déjà à la future madame Midoriya, il sécha ses larmes, caressant sa joue dans le même mouvement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau dans le même temps où un énorme sourire dévorait le visage de chacun. Ochaco se perdit dans les yeux émeraude et hypnotisant de son adoré. Izuku, quant à lui, se perdit dans les prunelles au sublime éclat mordoré de sa compagne.

C'était maintenant.

Il le savait, il le sentait.

_C'était maintenant._

D'une voix audible uniquement par sa promise, Izuku prononça ces quelques mots qui pour la toute première fois entre eux, prendraient une ampleur de cette envergure, si solennelle et chargée de sens.

_« Je t'aime, et je serais toujours à tes côtés. Je te le promets. »_

Submergée par les émotions et l'endorphine qui se déversait par torrent dans ses veines, Ochaco ne put que répéter faiblement les mêmes mots que son futur époux venait de prononcer.

La promesse était faite.

Rien ne pourrait la briser.

Le monde pourrait bien s'écrouler à cet instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'en auraient rien eu à faire. La seule et unique chose qui comptait et existait à leurs yeux, c'était l'autre, c'était _eux_.

Les personnes tout autour d'eux avaient eu beau applaudir et féliciter les jeunes fiancés, ni le vert ni la brune ne les avaient entendus. Cet instant sacré où leurs âmes avaient presque communié avait été le leur, et uniquement le leur. Izuku comme Ochaco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de toutes leurs vies. Rares seraient les moments où ils revivraient quelque chose de si intense, tous deux en étaient convaincu.

Le temps pourrait faire son œuvre, Izuku savait que ce moment resterait gravé à jamais dans sa mémoire jusqu'au jour où il rendrait son dernier soupir. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Et à présent, il en avait la confirmation.

Cela faisait un an que cette soirée s'était déroulée entre lui et Ochaco. Et au vu de la netteté sans pareille de ses souvenirs, son intuition de l'époque s'était révélée des plus vraies.

Mais maintenant, il ne savait pas si c'était pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, qu'il se souvienne à jamais de ce moment-là.

Car au-delà de la partie incroyable de ce soir-là, celui où la femme de sa vie lui avait dit oui, il se souvenait aussi de ce passage étrange.

Sur le coup, il ne s'en était pas formalisé. Izuku avait été trop absorbé par la bulle de bonheur du moment pour véritablement se rendre compte des paroles que cette femme irréelle lui avait dit.

Enfin, à l'heure actuelle, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir si elle avait réellement ouvert la bouche pour prononcer ces mots... D'ailleurs, il n'était même plus sûr de savoir si cette femme aux cheveux d'un blanc laiteux, presque translucide, étant parfaitement assorti à ses yeux de la même couleur, et à ce corps si fin qu'il semblait presque improbable qu'il supporte son poids, avait bel et bien été présente. Réalité ou illusion, le vert n'avait jamais su, et ne saurait probablement jamais.

Toujours est-il que ces quelques phrases qu'elle lui avait dites avec une désinvolture insolente, avaient été gravées dans sa mémoire. Comme si elles avaient été écrites à l'encre indélébile dans les méandres de son esprit.

Izuku pouvait encore entendre bourdonner ces mots, énoncés de cette voie aussi mystérieuse que disharmonieuse à ses oreilles. Elle lui avait ce soir-là susurré des paroles qu'il n'avait pas comprises à l'époque mais qui prenait tout leur horrible sens aujourd'hui.

_« Pour toujours, aimée._

_Éternellement fiancés. _

_Jamais possédée._

_La promesse est brisée. »_

À ce moment-là, il n'y avait aucunement fait attention, trop perdue dans la joie qu'il partageait avec Ochaco. En réalité, ça ne lui était revenu que quelques jours plus tard. Et malgré la bizarrerie de propos tenue par cette femme tout aussi bizarre le jour de ses fiançailles, Izuku ne s'était pas plus inquiété que ça.

Il continuait à vivre aussi paisiblement que possible sa vie de héros professionnel, accompagné par son actuelle concubine et future épouse, Ochaco. Leur carrière tout comme leur vie de couple ne cessait de les faire s'épanouir. Ils étaient heureux, ils s'aimaient, leurs familles et amis étaient heureux pour eux, ils faisaient le métier de leurs rêves, et comble du bonheur, ils allaient se marier dans peu de temps.

La préparation des festivités prenait d'ailleurs presque tout leur temps libre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en plaignaient. Ils organisaient de concerts le plus beau jour de leur vie, et malgré le léger stress qui les envahissait en pensant à la cérémonie, le bonheur prenait le dessus sur leur peur.

Leurs vies avaient tout d'une vie de rêve, ils en avaient conscience tous les deux. C'est pourquoi, Ochaco comme Izuku profitait de chaque jour comme il se devait. Mais dans le fond, ils étaient quasiment sûrs de vivre le reste de leur vie ainsi.

Pourquoi cela devrait-il un jour prendre fin ?

Leur idylle quotidienne devait-elle vraiment s'arrêter ?

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire en sorte de briser leur bonheur ?

Aujourd'hui, Izuku avait la réponse. Une si terrible, une si horrible réponse, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais la connaître. Hélas, maintenant, il détenait la clé de l'énigme.

Oui, cela avait prit fin un jour.

Oui, leur idylle quotidienne leur avait été arrachée.

Et la chose qui avait brisé leur bonheur n'avait été autre que la seule et unique chose irréfutable dans ce monde…_la mort elle-même_.

Ochaco était partie ce matin-là, embrassant Izuku, les yeux pétillants de bonne humeur et d'une envie d'en découdre avec les vilains. Elle lui avait souhaité bonne chance avant de lui tourner le dos. En claquant la porte de leur appartement, elle lui avait lancé une dernière phrase à la va-vite.

_« Je t'aime, fais attention à toi ! On se retrouve ce soir ! »_

Ça avait été la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu…

La derrière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé…

La dernière fois qu'il avait pu la toucher…

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendue…

La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait parlé…

Elle lui avait dit qu'ils se retrouveraient au soir…mais c'était elle, qui n'était jamais revenue.

Izuku se revoyait décrocher machinalement son téléphone, sans regarder qui l'appelait. Il découvrit avec une certaine angoisse que c'était un médecin qui était au bout du fil. Et telle une lame aiguisée, la sentence tomba, le brisant net.

_Elle était morte. _

Elle avait vaillamment combattu jusqu'à son dernier souffle, mais l'attaque totalement imprévue de la Ligue avait eu raison d'elle. Des rumeurs courraient déjà comme quoi sa douce Ochaco aurait été la cible privilégiée de toute cette attaque savamment organisée.

Pourquoi donc ?

Eh bien…parce qu'elle était sa fiancée, à lui, le nouveau symbole de la Paix.

Et c'est dans la douleur la plus totale, criant, hurlant et détruisant tout objet à sa portée que les paroles de cette abominable femme lui revinrent en tête. Elles résonnaient contre les parois de son crâne, refusant de lui laisser une seconde de répit. Elles le hantaient, comme le faisait désormais le visage de sa bien-aimée Ochaco, riant de lui et de son malheur.

Car à présent, Izuku avait les clés de l'énigme en main. Il avait enfin compris.

Il aurait beau aimer Ochaco de tout son être, de toute son âme, et ce pour le restant de sa vie… ils resteraient éternellement fiancés.

Il ne pourrait jamais la possédée, la mort l'avait emporté.

Elle ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés…_La promesse était brisée. _

* * *

**Et c'est la fin ! C'était court, mais intense et rempli de sentiments ! J'espère que ça vous aura plu ^^ N'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me signaler votre passage ici, je me ferai un plaisir de vous répondre. Et je remercie d'avance ceux qui vont mettre en favoris cet os ~ **

**Sur ce, au plaisir de se croiser au détour d'une fic quelconque ~ **


End file.
